


Falling Star

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: First Time, Gift for a friend, Idiots Can't Get Their Shit Together, M/M, NSFW/Consensual - Freeform, Pining, Please communicate with your object of affection, gentle giant, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [Gift; NSFW] Johnny Storm has been battered to hell in bck in a recent battle and decides that now would be the best possible time to come clean to his teammate about a pesky little crush he's been dealing with. Terrified he's going to ruin everything, but too invested to back down until he's said his piece...
Relationships: Benn Grimm/Johnny Storm, Human Torch/The Thing, Johnny Storm/The Thing
Kudos: 7





	Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).

> Gift for a Friend <3

Anxiety clawed at his chest from the inside, like some unfathomable creature was seeking release. Sue's words rang in his head, but they seemed distant... like a dream in the first few minutes after waking.

The dull throb of his bandaged ribs kept him grounded firmly in the here and now as he traipsed the familiar path to his assigned room. It all seemed so..._ bland_, and yet somehow... also sorta ominous. Every footfall a quiet invitation to turn tail and run in the opposite direction as fast as his flame could carry him.

But Johnny Storm wasn't a coward.

Battered, bruised, _an outright idiot at times_, and (though he'd never admit it) _not exactly_ the world's greatest flirt... but not a coward.

Fists clenching tight by his sides in anxious little fists; eyes turning away from the glass window panes and the bright pink and purple fireworks exploding over the city outside... he reached his door... and kept going. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_... what if he'd been wrong? Maybe Sue had misinterpreted the situation? He couldn't... he... he-... 

But never knowing would crush him. _Heh, crush_. Like the big fat one he had on Ben, and what he wanted the Thing to do to him.  Better not use that line, or the big guy'd never talk to him again... 

Logically, he knows his mind is rambling to avoid even considering the reality of where he stands, frozen outside a teammate's door with hand poised to knock. His limited brain function straight up flatlines when the door opens before he even manages to find the strength to knock... leaving him making a rather goofy expression of complete shock, one hand raised in midair.

"Kid, you're okay?" comes the surprised query, as Ben's sharp eyes take note of the other hero's form. "Well, can't let ya stand out there like hammered crap, get inside and sit down before you fall down..."

"Hey, I'm fine. They patched me up and everything, just a few bruised ribs and some sexy scars to really _reel in the babes_..." Johnny protests, as he allows the other to walk him in and settle him on the edge of the gigantic bed within. God, it's so comfy... and huge, too. You could fit like, five people in there.

Huge rocky fingers snap in front of his face, and grab the flagging attention. "Earth ta Johnny, what's going on in that blonde dome of yours?" Ben teases, and reassesses the man before him. "You sure ya ain't got concussion or somethin'?"

"What? Oh, no. Just a little... distracted." he pauses, trying to come up with a good way to broach the subject. "See, thing is... uh, well, there's something I gotta tell ya and somethin' Sue said earlier makes me think that something might be also a thing for you, but at the same time it's okay if my Something's different to your Something..."

"Johnny, _breathe_!" Ben begs, grabbing his shoulders. "Ya ain't making sense, and I just wanna help!"

Panicking, instinct takes over, and the blonde fireball surges forward to kiss the rock-hard lips before him. It wasn't exactly a moment to write home about, no angels or choirs and Ben seemed a little confused but... Johnny was able to relax for a second, before reality sunk in.

He jerked away, covering his mouth with shock. "Oh god, Ben, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

His frantic babble is cut off by the press of hard, rocky lips against his own. They're applied tenderly, gingerly, as if their owner is worried he might break Johnny otherwise. The hand on his shoulder rubs soothing circles, coaxing calm into the heightened fireball before anythng ignited.

When they pull apart, Ben brushes a large thumb over Johnny's cheekbone. "Hey, it's alright, Johnny... you don't even need t'say it, cause I already get it. Me too, ya impulsive little matchstick."

"Y-you... really?"

"Yeah, really. What, you think mountains like me can't have feelings? Just a bit worried about how ya might take it... always prefered ya partners, y'know, human. And I ain't exactly _soft_... might hurt ya." The Thing shrugs, seemingly feeling awkward over his size right now.

"Oh _can it_, Landslide, you're the hottest thing I ever laid eyes on before _and_ after we went for a joyride in space. You couldn't hurt me if you tried..." Johnny replied, a defiant tone to his voice. His spark dies down a little as he seeks reassurance, "And you really mean it? This isn't just some little _humour-the-injured-guy_ thing to get me to calm down?"

Ben laughs, and the sound echoes throughout the room. "All we need for that is a bucket of water, matchstick, nah I got feelin's for ya. Wasn't sure about you though... not 'til just then, at any rate." He tilts his head at the human, "What gave me away?"

"Sue said you burst through the doors with me unconscious in your arms, looking like you were gonna smash the entire world if it meant getting me help. She worked it out from there, and then pretty much prodded me to stop being a coward about it and tell you I... I really _like_-like you."

"Are we in grade school? Just tell me what you're feeling, one adult to another."

"I uh... I think I love you, man?"

"You_ think_, or you _know_?" Ben teases, and waves away the stammered confusion of a response Johnny treid to formulate. "Y'know I'm just messing with you flame-brain, I love ya too."

Like a string had been cut, Johnny sagged as the tension seeped from his body all at once. The bed dipped as Ben sat down hurriedly, and placed a steadying arm about the other's body.

"Hey, you sure you're doing alright? Looks like you were gonna pass out on me just then." came the worried question, but Johnny was too busy focusing on the strange warmth that radiated from Ben's rocky skin, to reply with anything other than a mumbled '_mmmnh_'. It was nice to press against something so solid, secure... and familiar.

Oh, he'd been carried out of battles by Ben dozens of times, and fallen asleep on the couch against the guy... but this was different. He felt his cheeks flush as he realised how intimate things had become in a short space of time. Practically curled against the Thing, on the man's own bed, and basking in the warmth. 

As if sensing the thought, the arm about him tightened; keeping the Human Torch flush against his friend_ (and long-standing crush)'s _side. 

"It's okay. Ain't nothing gotta happen now, matchstick... we gotta all'a our lives to work this out. You look like you could stand a nap... so how's about we do that?" Ben suggests, tone gentle as he slowly falls backwards on the bed, not-so-subtly bringing Johnny with him.

Johnny snorts, "Well, if you insist, mountain man..." and yawns, feeling his body starting to turn the lights off in outlying regions. Slowly prepping the tired, battered hero for sleep.  He'd thought it would be super awkward, or terrible or... or that Ben would look at him in disgust at having misconstrued their friendship as_ something else_... but it hadn't. Oh, it'd been awkward alright, but not in the ways that Jonny had imagined. It was a casual awkwardness that seemed to evaporate at the other's touch. 

He huffed a quiet chuckle at thinking something so incredibly sappy, and eventually fell into the welcoming arms of sleep with a smile on his face. Not realising that Ben remained awake a long while after, just watching his face, and marvelling at how a fiery person such as this could fall in love with someone so stolid as he.

Fire and earth, thrown together like a comet through the sky or lightning grounding itself. Opposites attract, he mused before finally allowing the combined rhythm of their breaths to lull him to sleep... dreaming of days to come.

\------

Moonlight peered through the curtains when Johnny startled awake again, confused in the way of all sleepers who find themselves in a place they are unaccustomed to snoozing.  His head pounded dully as the fiery hero turned slightly to find the silhouette of Ben beside him. 

Oh god, it hadn't been some quirky wetdream... that whole conversation and confession had _actually happened_. His freakout had to take an immediate backseat to the sudden realisation that there was something else to panic about happening _right now_.

Maybe it was the warmth of their bodies pressed against one another living being; or maybe it had to do with the who... or, more likely, it was because dicks are wild and untameable creatures (like cats) that do what they want whenever. Convenience be damned.  He was hard, pressed firmly against the man he'd pined for over the last few years when friendship shifted to something deeper... and there was no way to sneak out and deal with it, without being caught.

"_Why me...?_" he whispered angrily at the gods, and tried to wriggle free anyway. Bad idea. The friction of his attire, and the solid form of Ben beneath, ground against his length in the best-worst way possible and he moaned.  Johnny slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was far, far too late. Ben was already stirring, turning slowly towards the other and taking in the scene with interest. He grinned upon seeing the other's issue... and gave his own morning wood... er, _morning mountain_, a pointed squeeze through his pants.

It was huge, by human standards, and Johnny's eyes widened. He'd fantasised, _speculated_, snuck a peek when they showered as a team after a particularly messy mission in the decontamination showers... but the man's flaccid cock was clearly a deception. Somewhere within, a tiny spark of lust began to flicker into life; his heartbeat sped up slightly, the moisture in his mouth drying up... his fingers flexed, itching to look.

Ben, meanwhile, studied the other curiously and reached out to prod the firestarter's erection tentatively. Johnny gasped at the alien grasp and thrust against it; only to make a whine of annoyance when his straining shaft met nothing but air.

"Hey, settle down, matchstick... I'm all hard angles, don't wanna lacerate ya dick or nothin'. Lemme go grab some of the special private-time gel I got stocked in the wardrobe, and we'll see about that cute little erection'a yours." Ben began to rise, disentangling from the other as he did so, and Johnny bounced slightly as the bed sprung back into shape.

"Of course, I could always just slap some on my lips, chapstick style 'n let ya fuck me that way, if you want..." Ben said nonchalantly, turning to grin at the ragged little moan that thought illicted. The concept went straight to Johnny's cock, and it twitched frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, hold ya horses... I got somethin' here that'll really get things going..." he adds, returning with a container and squirting more than a little on his palm. It's cold when he wraps it about Johnny's shaft, but warms swiftly from their combined heat.

Strange, a good strange, but a little rough. That's the best descriptor for the sensation around his cock right now as Ben languidly pumps him. Johnny's hips snap up into the wet, warm, rocky embrace, and he has to grab the bedsheets as an anchor as he fights for control against the oncoming climax. 

Mainly so he didn't burst into flame; partners never liked it when you did that. 

The hand moves away unexpectedly, and he blinks in confusion. Ben is shucking his shorts off, revealing the thick, heavy length beneath; the girth could be compared to Johnny's wrist, and yet... it was not overly long. Going on what Johnny'd heard about Hulk, the Thing was in a _very respectable_ second place...

"Thought perhaps you might wanna try comin' together, enough slick between up we could probably make quite a hot little mess." Ben teases, coating his cock with lubricant as he approached to align their members. One large rocky hand pressed deep into the mattress above Johnny's head, supporting the Thing as he bent over them both, collecting Johnny's cock alongside his own in the free hand and beginning to pump languidly. It was a hot sensation, but not exactly... right, Johnny felt. Ben can't be getting as much out of the situation, because he was smaller, and therefore the pumping motion only encapsulated so much of his length.

His lengs were dangling off the bed at the knee, as they had been when he'd fallen asleep, and it was clear their current angle was only sort-of working.

"Hey landslide, this is -_ah!_\- this is fucking amazing but is there... _huh, fuck_... is there something we could try where you're having as much fun as I am?" he asks, blue eyes watching the other carefully consider something, then shake his large rocky head.

"Nah, ya ain't ready for anything else just yet. We can try a different angle if that'd suit ya better?" replied the other, in a frustratingly knowing tone.

Oh, _there_ was a challenge.

"I'm ready for anything you got, Benny-boy, now chop-chop and get to it!" Johnny glared, jabbing a finger pointedly at the other's chest. He ground his hips up against the other's slick, rock-hard (_heh_) length as a back-up argument, and enjoyed the way Ben's expression rippled with the pleasure it brought.

"Well... I mean, if ya sure, we can maybe try somethin' else. Happy ta let ya fuck me, if that's what you want... just not sure about how much of me is stone, inside that is. Was gonna ask Reed to run some tests before we got too acrobatic about it..." Ben relents, his cock twitches at the idea, but he seems uncertain.

"Well, I know I'm still mostly human, except for the fire bit... why not, uh... fuck me?" Johnny ventures, tentatively. His cock liked the idea, but he's a little uncertain about the logistics... given his partner.

Ben raises a stony eyebrow. "Johnny, ya just confessed your love to a man for the first time a few hours ago... now ain't the best opportunity to hurl yourself into something like this for the hell of it. We got other ways of gettin' off..."

"Ben, c'mon stony-face... I might be impulsive, but I know what I want?"

"Don't sound certain of that, matchstick." Ben tries to argue, and sighs at the defiant expression he gets. "Okay, what if I give ya a little preparation and see if ya like the feeling...? Don't wanna rush ya first time, just gotta play around, see what feels right and don't."

"Okay... alright, sounds like a plan. What do you want me to uh... do?" Johnny asks, deflating a little at the sudden realisation he's not entirely sure what to do. Ben's hands rasp up his stomach, dislodging the shirt there and forcing it over his head before kissing the flame-powered hero.

"Nothin'. Just let me do this... an' next time you can take a turn, sound good?"

"Mmmnh, yeah..." Johnny sighs, as a large, slick hand fondled his balls, rolling them slowly about the large palm in a manner that was felt great, but looked odd. He stretched his arms above his head, and raised his hips to help Ben yank the remnants of his pants off.  Precum slapped on his stomach as his cock bounced free once more; and Ben brushed against it with the backs of his fingers in a manner that sent odd twinges of pleasure up his spine. 

One large, rocky hand trailed below Johnny's balls, slipping over something that made him jerk in surprise, amd finally circled his hole. There was a sense of urgent nervousness, his brain warning him that such large fingers would barely fit... and if so, how would he take such a thick shaft?

"It'll fit, I promise. Everyone thinks it won't, the first time... no matter how small the other person's junk is. But if you wanna stop at any time, just say so, got it? Wanna make sure you enjoy this with me... can't do that if ya too tense to even let me in."

A very thick, well-lubricated rocky digit prodded at his hole, and Johnny clenched against the sensation automatically before relaxing. He pumped at his cock, as Ben shifted position above him to press raspy kisses to his face, jaw, throat, shoulders... he teased the firestarter's nipples with his tongue. First one, then the other

Johnny felt his body coming alive, thrumming to the ministrations of Ben's mouth and hands. He gasped as a wet digit breached his entrance, and automatically clenched against it... eyes widening with surprise at the foreign sensation. It was... not really bad, and not really great, but it was... good.

He thinks.

Johnny hasn't exactly had a lot in his ass to test against, so he assumed it was going to get better from here. Ben didn't do much more than continue to tease with kisses and nips, with fingers brushing his flesh to make the muscles beneath dance... and the slow, insistent thrust of a large digit inside the Human Torch. It slipped deeper, and deeper, so strange and yet... it began to feel... _good_. _Really good_. The rhythm was easy to lose himself in; why had Ben even been worried, he could take it...

The startled gasp a second digit elicited made Ben pause, watching Johnny's face sharply as he adjusted to the sudden burn, the stretch, the girth. To offset the sensation, Ben's tongue flicked out to lick a stripe from the base of Johnny's cock to the tip. 

Johnny thrust into the sensation so suddenly that Ben's fingers slid in deep without warning, surprising them both for different reasons. Johnny jerked, eyes snapping to Ben's face as the man prodded something deep within that was sending electricity through his body. His cock spurted precum at the sudden sensation, and the thick, clear liquid rolled down Ben's face lewdly.

"Wh-what was...?" Johnny stammered, frowning as he tentatively rocked his hips back against the penetrating fingers, gasping as they brushed against the magical spot again and again. He moaned, and clasped a hand over his mouth; slightly embarrassed.

Ben laughed, and swatted the hand away with his own. "Prostate, matchstick, that's the little pleasure button hidden right up inside. When ya moan I know I'm doin' it right..."

"Mmmnnnn... more, please..." Johnny begged, his hips picking up a tempo as he fucked himself in the intruding digits. He swore, clenching on them to stop  their exit, but it was too late.

"Looks like ya might be ready ta handle me... jus' give me a minute ta slick up." Ben said, pressing a soft kiss to Johnny's pouting face, and pulling away. Fully aware of the icy blue eyes on his every movement as the rocky hero coats himself with languid pumps, until his thick shaft glistened in the pale light.

Johnny's thighs spread as he approached, and the flushed counternance that watched him with a mixture of lust and apprehension made him pause to reassure. "Hey, I'll go slow, matchstick... and if ya need me ta stop, just say it. Ain't gonna force it..."

His hands curl around Johnny's waist and tilts the human's body upward slightly; his large, thick member slipping teasingly between Johnny's pert cheeks. Ben grinned as the other's hole twitched as the head brushed past.  Johnny gasped, and sighed deeply against Ben's chest, a heavy rocky hand cupping his head gently. A soft counterpoint to the deep, mindblowing intrusion that seemed to be melding their bodies into one.

Johnny tightened around him, clenching instinctively at the sudden impaling object that pressed past his well-prepared entrance. Ben made sure to rub his thumb soothingly down the other's spine, using a free hand to pump at the firestarter's neglected shaft as he whispered praise into Johnny's pink-tipped ears. There was a long moment when the rocky hero thought it would be best to stop and try again another time... because Johnny was just too damn stubbrn to quit, evne if he wasn't enjoying it; and then it passed. 

With a drawn out exhalation, Johnny's body relaxed and shifted slightly, allowing Ben's cock to slide in just a little further. He rocked gently, little shallow thrusts that made Johnny shudder, and whisper his lover's name... a sound that went straight to the cock almost fully within the other at this time, and it twitched. The firestarter jumped slightly in surprise, blinking in confusion as a flush spread across his cheeks; feeling full, oddly pleasant, and suddenly alerted to the fact that his lover's cock had just rung his internal doorbell. 

"What...? Oh. OH." He murmurs, to Ben's amusement, recalling what had happened earlier. "Oh my god... do it again..." 

"You sure? It can be a bit intense, and all... but ya gotta know I damn near blew my load when you made that face. Goddamn beautiful Johnny, can't believe I'm lucky enough ta get to see you, have you, like this." Ben mumbled, hips rocking in a slow, easy rhythm now. Watching, always watching Johnny's face. Loving how those piercing blue eyes fluttered shut as the Thing ground against his prostate; enjoying the fingers scrabbling against his stony flesh for more-more-MORE of him, as Johnny wanted to cling to his new lover. 

Ben held the other firmly against him; a solid port in the churning sea of pleasure they were adrift upon. The muttered half-pleas, compliments, long moans and stuttered gasps made his heart race and his cock twitch deep within the other.

"Fuck, Johnny... ya gonna make me ruin it all if ya don't stop being so goddamn hot." he moaned in frustration, as the other began to rock back in earnest against his thrusts. The firestarter's cock ground between them, throbbing frantically as the other grew closer to losing control.

"_M-Me too... please... s-so close, Ben... please..._" 

Ben changed his angle slightly, and began to thrust with renewed fervour, leaving Johnny unable to do anything but hold on tightly and scream his pleasure to the ceiling.  Johnny tried to warn the other, but it was lost amongst the sudden explosion of his climax; culminating in a strangled mixture of his lover's name and a wordless cry that echoed about them as his desperate member pulsed furious jets of come across their combined chests. 

Unexpectedly, Johnny caught fire as he furiously ground back against the cock within, in an attempt to continue his climax to the last second. Insides clenching feverishly against the impaling rock-hard member.  Ben was startled a moment, but unhurt, so he continued to ride the other through his orgasm until Johnny could regain enough control to turn the fire off again. 

Ben felt the sizzle of almost-danger jolt directly to his cock as the bedsheets caught fire; and a strangely thrill as a time limit was now imposed on his impending climax... would he be able to reach his peak before before the room burned to ash around them?  His balls were desperately, painfully tight as it was; only rigid self-control held his oncoming pleasure at bay long enough to see his lover through such an intense, intimate experience for the first time, properly. 

"_In me... please..._" Johnny muttered, laying boneless and dazed against Ben's rocky flesh; kissing absently at the stone chest beneath his head. 

And Ben lost the last threads of control, slamming deeply inside his lover and coming almost explosively inside that hot, tight space. The thick, viscous liquid seeping free and slicking his every erratic thrust, as pleasure filled his every pore like a thunderclap. 

He chased after the sensation until it began to fade into a golden afterglow... which, come to think of it, might also have something to do with reflected firelight. Ben snapped to awareness as Johnny slowly simmered back to human and began idly patting at the flames around them. Stiffling them easily, and humming.

The beautiful, clever, snarky, impulsive idiot in his arms took his breath away. Johnny's face awash with pleasure and peace in a way Ben's fantasies never quite managed to capture... and he couldn't help but to kiss the other deeply.

"Ya beautiful, Johnny... better'n I ever imagined. You alright?" he sighed, holding the other tightly as his cock slid free in a gush of come and slick. 

"Hell yeah I am... that was amazing, Ben! I fucking love you, man!" Johnny grins, and kisses him again.

"Love ya too, matchstick. But uh, maybe we need ta see about gettin' some fire blankets or somethin' if we're gonna try that again... or Reed'll kill us."

There was a pause, and then both men burst out laughing. The room was filled with their joy and pleasure (and moke), as both parties decided to deal with the consequences of their lovemaking later... and just sink right back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know it took great self control not to end this with the fire-suppresion system going off and blasting them across the room, as Reed's pre-recorded voice admonished Johnny for whatever he'd set alight this time.
> 
> Let it be SAPPY, let them be HAPPY. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
